Spiral Moon: Earth
by Rise-And-Rise-Again
Summary: When Alice Heart went on an interview at the local bar Haven, she never expected to get thrown into a war. Now Alice must choose between Kimimaro, the seductive were-tiger, or the group hunting them. Will she fight or throw the lambs to the slaughter?
1. Prolouge

_**Author Note: Ok Well this is my third story. Unfortunetly I couldn't find a catagorey for Alice on Deadlines which is where our main girl Alice Heart is from. It really sucks but what can ya do? So I'll just put it here! Welcome to the world of Spiral Moon!**_

XX

Several smells assaulted his senses when he stepped into Haven. Beer, tequila, sweat, perfume, and, like most super natural bars he had been to, animals ranging from lions and wolves to mice and parakeets. He scrunched his nose up as he wadded his way threw the crowd, heading in the direction of the bar. Neon strobe lights of green, red, yellow and blue flashed through the air as dancer rubbed and grinded against each other on the dance floor. Tables were lined against the wall as well as a few on the elevated floor with railing. The walls were black with paint that glowed bright colors under the black lights. The bar was to the right; dark red bar stoles matched the dark wood of the bar. He frowned slightly as he watched closely, the woman he was searching for dead in his sights.

She was barking orders at a bus boy; her short black hair was pulled into a messy bun as her green eyes darted around the bar. Of course he knew her eyes where really bright yellow with a red ring around the pupil and her hair was really pale, snow white. Her attire was the same as always; tan cargo pants complete with a hidden knife in her left pocket, a black turtle-neck halter top that showed her curves and also the glimpses of white lines down her sides from her fights as well as the beginning of an extravagant tattoo that disappeared under her shirt. It was all topped with black combat boots with another concealed knife in the right. She was voluptuous with tan skin and long legs. Men craved her but she never took one. Why, he never knew and he didn't care.

All he cared about at that moment was why she had sent one of her men to get him. She wasn't one for calling for help; she worked her problems out on her own, on her own turf, and at her own time. So her asking him to come into her bar for a "drink" worried him a bit. His friend was so strong minded and free willed. But he would help her because deep down, he actually gave a damn.

As he neared the bar her face spun and their eyes met. She smiled slightly then her smile faded into a taut line. Oh yeah something was wrong alright. Normally she'd great him with a loud _"Hey Kim what's up!" _But now she was silent.

He took his seat near the middle of the bar and watched as she gradually made her way toward him. Filling glasses and giving out beers. Finally, she stood before him, her hands, palm down flat on the dark wood bar, her feet, braced shoulder width apart, a hard scowl on her face. She looked like a woman ready to cut a man's nuts off and shove um down his throat if he said the wrong thing about her hair.

He didn't bother smiling; he knew she could already sense what was coming. "What's wrong Haru?" He asked loudly, trying to speak over the loud techno music.

She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Kimmy we've got an issue." She said in a normal tone. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes." She spoke before she walked away.

He sighed and watched her leave. What was happening here?

XX

Haru sat in her swivel computer chair and stared at the ceiling. She was about ready to kill herself. She'd have closed down the bar to talk to Kimmy but they'd gotten packed and that would have raised the suspicion of her already annoying tax collector. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. The full moon was only a few days away and she could feel its presence.

Just as she was getting comfortable Shino opened her office door. "Ma'am there's been an incident." He spoke calmly and quickly.

She'd heard the crash and was already on her feet once the first word had left Shino's mouth. She raced past him, down the hall, down the flight of stairs, through the kitchen, and out into the bar. A woman had screamed and several people were murmuring as one yelled for an ambulance. She pushed the humans out of her way until she'd reached the center of the circle. Kimmy stood beside her, staring down at the now dead were-fox. Blood pooled around his head from the bullet now lodged there

"This is why I sent for you Kimimaro." She spoke as Lapan, a were-leopard, and Lee, a were-monkey, carried the body out of the way as Shino stepped into the middle and erased the humans' memories. She looked up at Kimimaro sternly. "Someone is killing us off."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author Note: I had so much trouble thinking of the right title for this damn story as well as the right characters to use. I was texting and calling like three of my friends just trying to figure out who to use as the main couple. Luckily my bestie Toni came up with who to use. Many thanks to you Shi-san. Anyways about the title, I came up with it right after my friend Mikie (Mikie-from-Ireland) texted me saying "It could come to you at ANY SECOND…NOW?" Of course I had said no (till I looked to my left and saw the brand of my favorite poster). So here it is my latest idea Spiral Moon! (P.S. COMMENT!)**_

XX

_Three Months Later_

Alice looked up at the building before her. It was dark brick with matching white doors with crystal windows on each. She sighed, not ready to face what she knew she had to. Moving a stray blond hair from her face she gripped the gold door handle, took on deep breath, and opened the door to her appending doom.

"Dad I'm here." She yelled into the large home. She heard the sound of foot steps running over head and she knew it was coming.

"Alice!" Her father exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and gripped her into a tight hug. "Oh my pride and joy your home!"

"Dad your kindda-"

"Oh I've missed you so much my sweet little angel!"

"Ugh dad can't breat-"

"Oh baby gir-"

"Dad!"

Finally he released her, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I've just missed you so much and it seems like I never get to see you."

Alice rolled her eyes but smiled at her father who was still rambling about how much she'd grown and how beautiful she looked. "Yes dad I know it's been a long time." She'd said when he'd pulled her into another hug after she'd set her bags down.

Releasing her again, Alice's father led her into the dinning room. It was beautiful. A long wood table sat in the center, chairs lining each side. "Sit, sit." He said as he pointed to one of the chairs.

Alice smiled but shook her head. "Sorry dad but I've got a job interview to go to." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a little 'kay?"

Reluctantly he let her go change into her interview out fit and leave. The outfit made him think _'Where is she going were she wears torn jeans, a red tank top, and a black hoodie?'_

XX

Alice stood out side of Haven Bar. Red brick with one blue door greeted her. It had two large windows on either side of the door made with one-way glass. She took a deep breath and tried to open the door. It didn't budge. "What the…" She mumbled as she tried again to no avail.

After about twenty minutes of rustling with the door she finally decided to knock. There was no answer so she knocked again, louder this time. Still, there was nothing.

"The owner couldn't have forgotten about my-"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" A woman yelled from inside. Several locks where unhooked before the woman opened the door before being stopped by the last chain lock. Alice could barely see her but she noted the woman's bright calculating green eyes and shoulder length sleep pressed black hair. The woman squinted her eyes as if she'd just woken up which Alice highly suspected was the case. "Yeah what do you want? Open hours are from six forty p.m. to five thirty a.m. Come back then." She gradually began closing the door.

"No wait." Alice rushed out as she stuck the job application through the small crack. "I'm Alice Heart; I'm here about the job opening you have. We talked over the phone a few days ago."

The woman cursed silently. "God that was today wasn't it?" She asked Alice as she unlocked the door the rest of the way. Alice nodded as she stepped into the bar.

The inside was clean; chairs stacked on top of tables, the bar stoles remained on the ground, there was a large dance floor and dj booth to her left, bar to the right. It was unique in some way, and then Alice noticed the sign above the door when she'd turn to watch the manager close the front door.

_Drink in peace or leave in pain._

No doubt it was a warning. Start a fight you're leaving with more then a few scraps. Alice felt panic sink into her stomach. What kind of place did this woman own that she had to set up a sign like that? All of a sudden the air around her became thick. She could barely breathe.

The woman looked at her and raised one elegant tired brow. She was dressed in a black tank and sweat pants. She felt and looked lethal but the image was ruined by her black and white panda slippers. She walked past Alice and motioned to the bar. "Make yourself at home while I get changed. I won't be more then a minute." She rounded the corner of the bar. "Go ahead and pour yourself a drink."

"W-wait." Alice spoke on accident. The woman looked at her sternly. "Aren't you worried I might steal something from you and run?"

The woman laughed, actually laughed! "Girl you won't even think to steal from me." She motioned to the eerie sign over the door with a grin before she disappeared.

Alice gulped silently. She was right, with that one warning Alice was scared to even sit down. She looked around once again, taking in the interior. The manager had taste that's for sure, as well as an imagination. She moved to the bar and got a glass of Coke; she'd play it safe. She sat on a stole at the bar and looked at the collection of liquors stored on the shelves. Alice caught sight of one bottle with no brand name. All it had was a gold leaf band around it marked in someone's beautiful script:

Were-Wine

Alice stepped over to the other side of the bar again and picked up the bottle. It was gorgeous; beside the gold leaf band, the bottle was a dark green glass with strips of red and blue.

"That wine is only for special occasions." The woman's voice shocked Alice so much she almost dropped the very bottle.

Alice looked at the woman, a blush crossing her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry." Shaking her head, the woman took the bottle with a smile and set it back down.

"No worries. My names Haru, call me by such. I don't like people calling Ma'am or Miss, makes me feel old." Haru said as she walked around to the other side of the bar. Alice followed her and nodded as she spoke. Haru turned and faced her.

She'd changed into jeans, a dark navy blue t-shirt, and hiking boots. She'd tied her messy hair into a pony tail using a red ribbon.

"Now let's talk work shall we?" She said as she sat down on a bar stole. Nodding, Alice sat next to her, facing her. Haru looked over the application for no more then a minute or two before setting it down. She intertwined her fingers and placed them to her lips. "I will ask you one question Ms. Heart. Why do you want to work here?"

Alice licked her lips and looked down at her hands. "I'm just looking for work."

"No you're not." Alice looked up, shocked that Haru had caught her lie. She was staring Alice down with those intense green eyes.

"I will ask again. Why do you want to work here?" She asked roughly. Shivers shot down Alice's spin as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"I…I thought…working here at a bar might-"

"Toughen you up?" Haru finished for her. Alice nodded solemnly.

Ever sense the incident with Regina, Alice never yelled, never cursed, and never got angry. She sat back in the chair and sighed sadly. She could feel Haru's eyes on her, studying her. "Mis- I mean Haru. On the application it said that you're looking for someone who understands what Spiral Moon is."

Haru blinked in shock? "Yes I did put that down. Why? Do you know what it is?"

Alice nodded slightly. "I think so. My mother told me stories when I was young, when she was still alive. She said that Spiral Moon was-"

"Haru." A man stepped out of the kitchen. He was tall and thin with silver hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt and slacks and he had some sort of mask covering his mouth. Haru chuckled slightly and took a contact case from her pocket.

"Yeah I know Kakashi, their here." She removed contacts from her eyes and stood. She, then, turned her back to Alice. Another man stepped out of the kitchen, as the one named Kakashi walked over to Haru, and locked gazes with Alice.

Bright turquoise green like the sea almost swallowed her whole. His hair was a little shorter then Haru's but his was starch white. He was dressed in a cream-blue shirt and Levi jeans, as well as black shoes. He had red at the corners of his eyes and one dot above each eye brow. His skin was light but with a warm glow to it.

"Kimmy, Alice. Alice, Kimmy." Haru said as she removed two knives, one from her pocket, and one from her left boot. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Hurt?" Alice asked as she faced Haru, just to stare at the back of the woman's head. "Hurt by what?"

Haru turned and Alice gasped. Her eyes, they were gold with a ring of red and her hair, it was lightening into white. "Hurt by the fight that is about to come."

As the last word left her lips, seven men burst through the front door, all armed with semi-automatics and knives.


End file.
